


Hot Chocolate

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: The hot chocolate is always perfect.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



When the weather turn cold and the frost shows white on the ground, Sam likes to start drinking hot chocolate. The kind with real chocolate and whipped cream that smells like a bit of paradise. 

Unfortunately most places he and Dean end up at it’s made with water and powdered sugar. Sometimes milk is used instead of water to give Sam a taste of what he’s craving. If he’s lucky he’ll find a place that uses actual chocolate. 

Those places he’ll order the largest cup they have. If he has the time he’ll sit down near a window with a book and spend the day there. 

Lately, no matter where he is or how much of a dive the diner is, his hot chocolate is the best he’s ever had. Rich chocolate he can smell mixed with milk that warms him up and has him humming in pleasure from the first sip. 

It’s a drink he takes his time savouring, refusing to be rushed when Dean starts to get antsy to get back on the road. 

Even better are those times when he leaves the cup behind in the Impala while they are out hunting or tracking down the latest monster. When Sam returns, instead of find a mug of cold chocolate sludge he finds it still at that perfect temperature, with the chocolate still rich on his tongue and the whipped cream just starting to melt into it. 

On the days when he doesn’t get a chance to hit up the local coffee shop or diner he’ll always find a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him in the Impala or motel room or even his bedroom in the bunker. 

The sight of that mug never fails to bring a smile to Sam’s face, sending a curl of warmth sliding through him. 

Sometimes, that cup of perfect hot chocolate will be accompanied by his angel lover. 

Gabriel would be sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing more than a wicked grin and the cup resting on his stomach. He’d always taste of the chocolate Sam found in his drink, warm and rich, holding nothing back when Sam kissed him. 

He loves the way Gabriel takes care of him in such simple ways. Like this or how the sheets on his bed are always soft and clean regardless of how crappy the motel room is. 

It makes him feel cared for and loved, especially in those times when Gabriel can’t be with him.


End file.
